Rising Depth
(Please note that this is my first fanfiction on the wiki. Please only give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, thank you. Do not change without my permission. 1. You can if you ask me on my message wall/comment section, or 2. Please only edit to fix mistakes. This fanfiction belongs to @Suncup. I am not writing about the canon characters.) a wip (oof if you get the prologue reference bless god and starclan for you) = Allegiances = ThunderClan Leader: Mousestar--gray she-cat Deputy: '''Brightstripe--cream she-cat with white stripes '''Medicine cat: Snakeclaw--cream tom with a black pattern along spine, long claws Warriors: Blossomfrost--white she-cat with ice blue eyes W.I.P (Each time I have a new character in the story, I'll write it down here.) = Prologue = "There they are!” The cats scurried over the territory, sending leaves flying and grass blowing. Dirt sprinkled behind them. The tom and the she-cat skidded to a halt, panting. “It’s not safe here, I have to go…” The she-cat rested her long tail gently around the tom’s neck. “Don’t! Stay here! I’ll be the leader and you’ll be the deputy!” The other tomcats caught up, quickening the pace and closing the gap. “Leave without me!” the she-cat’s long, thin tail dropped and snaked back toward her. She ripped a piece of fur from her body and tucked it safely under the tom’s head fur. “I’ll come back for this...and you!” “What are you doing? Kill them!” The she-cat and the tom ran in opposite directions. “They’re getting away! Split!” the biggest tom ordered. The seven cats were never seen, ever, again... = One (A Brief Introduction) = Blossomfrost’s POV The she-cat’s muscles tightened as she readied to pounce. She slowed, crept forward, and waited for the right time. The rabbit ran farther from its burrow, skittering about to find its own prey. She was focusing on the wrong thing anyway, about her lost mate Fallenfish. The rabbit ran away, into ShadowClan’s territory. “Mouse-dung!” she cursed out loud kicking a rock, loosened her muscles, and walked back into camp. The sounds of cats talking and meowing and walking filled the air and her ears. She had given up too easily. “You should’ve stayed with us,” the rest of the hunting patrol meowed. Blossomfrost was just a fresh new warrior. “Life is complicated,” Blossomfrost whispered. She watched the patrol ask Mousestar where to put the prey, walking to her heads high, and dropped the fresh-kill in the pile. Shadows loomed over the sky. Blossomfrost felt a touch of anger. It began to rain. Blossomfrost walked to her den. She wondered if StarClan was angry because of her. She slumped toward her den, fur wet. The air was filled with saltiness as the rain came down harder. It quickly became a downpour, like the largest moss had squirted out millions of droplets of water. Or like gravity pulled an ocean upside-down and it came showering on them. But the only thing Blossomfrost knew that she was the worst warrior ever. Snakeclaw’s and Mousestar’s POV Snakeclaw had just finished calming down Thrushfur, who just had a seizure. "T-thanks, Snakeclaw,” he whimpered, steadying out the tunnel to crashing thunder. “I’ll survive it...somehow.” At his first paw step, lihtning struck, and Thrushfur immediately grasped onto his neck. “Can’t I just stay with you instead?” Snakeclaw groaned. Another thought--a niggle--stalked him. The prophecy. The tide will rise and swish you away. The tide. The tide--'' “Stop!!!!!!!!” He yowled painfully, shaking Thrushfur off fur bristling anxiously. The poor tom couldn’t hold it in any longer! He ran to the leader’s den as fast as he could, and just rambled on to Mousestar, “Theresaprophecyanditscalledthetidewillriseandswishyouaway”. As he finished panicking, he ran back to the medicine den. “Huh--what--huh?” Mousestar asked, confuzzled. = Two (The Gathering) = Blossomfrost’s POV A quarter-moon later, Blossomfrost took a deep breath. Air blew out of her nostrils as she readied. Blossomfrost hunched her muscles, looking tough. ''Wait, I should appear friendly. She relaxed her muscles and tried to smile. Her tail grew flat, and so did her fur. Finally! Blossomfrost thought cheerfully. ~~~~~ The bright moon lit up the entire clearing as ThunderClan arrived late. The queens with born kits and the kits themselves had been left out of the Gathering. Mousestar pounced up the rock, joining the other leaders. Blossomfrost licked her pelt to look nice and neat, like fresh grass. She caught a glimpse of Brightstripe and without warning, Mousestar yowled. ''Of course...the yowl... ''This was her second Gathering, since all the other times she accidentally with bad luck did something that included a punishment. Mousestar cleared his throat. "ThunderClan is well today. Blossomfrost is a new warrior, our prey is running well, and Cedarkit has died from drowning...in our source of water...since he was the tiniest kit in the Clan...and..." Loud mews suddenly erupted from the clearing. "Blossomfrost! Cedarkit! Blossomfrost! Cedarkit!" (I'm bored bye~~maybe I'll work on this later) Category:Suncup's Fanfics